fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Divided Families! Episode 56
A day has passed and everyone who has a family has brought their family over... Wolf) Okay... So everyone is here now, right? Serenity) Yeah... ''' '''Wolf) Okay... Well... I guess I should... Serenity) Yeah... ( Wolf grabs a microphone ) Wolf) Okay...This is better... Nintendocan) Yeah! Wolf) Okay... I'm sorry about what we have to do... I know spliting up is going to be hard, all the wives here will be worrying probably, ain't I right? Airzel's Wife) Yeah... Airzel's Child) I miss Daddy D; Crimson's Child) I miss my Dad too... Red's Child) Me too... Wolf) Well... The children know what topic I'm going to go to...So, lets have a moment of silence for Crimson, Airzel, and Red... My...My allies and friends... ( Everyone puts there heads down for a minute ) Wolf) Okay... As we all know, Crimson, Airzel, and Red all died by facing this black figure... They probably faced it will an awesome assault, but they lost. I promise to all you, that I'll destroy that beast! If it's possible, they could come back to normal. At least that's what I hope... I'm hoping I'm not scaring anyone here, but I need to talk about these things... THIS IS MY ORDER, I'M NOT ASKING FOR ANYONE TO BREAK THIS! I want everyone to leave here through this portal... ( Meanwhile by the portal ) Serenity) WHAT! O_O Ziperator) Wolfgang proposed to Samantha... Serenity) They're only 15... But then again, the rule on Corper says you can get married once you're 16 or older... Ziperator) Yeah... Serenity) I guess that's good and I'll make sure Wolf knows this... Ziperator) I could tell him... Serenity) But... I'm his wife... So it's more of a Husband-Wife thing... Ziperator) Okay... ( Everyone away from the portal starts to clap while Wolf puts the microphone down ) Serenity) Perfect timing... Wolf) Okay... Don't forget your presents... ( Wolf hands the presents as Airzel's Wife and child walks by, to Crimson's Wife and child, to Red's Wife and child, and so on ) Serenity) Wolf... Let me help you... ( Serenity takes some of the presents away from Wolf and helps Wolf hand the presents out ) Serenity) Wolfgang proposed... Wolf) To Samantha? Serenity) Yeah... Wolf) I kind-of figured he would do that =/ Serenity) How? Wolf) Ziperator told me months ago... Serenity) And you couldn't tell Wolfgang... Wolf) It was a secret... Nintendocan's Child) Thank you! Wolf) You're welcome... ( Nintendocan's child is taken to the portal by his mom and he enters ) Nuzamaki90) Don't worry, I'll be fine... Nuzamaki90's Wife) I'm worried though... Nuzamaki90) I'll be fine... Nuzamaki90's Child) Daddy! I'm scared too! Nuzamaki90) Don't get too scared... ( Nuzamaki90 puts his hand on his son's head ) Nuzamaki90) Hey... I want to give you someone... Nuzamaki90's Child) ? ( Nuzamaki90 hands Teleterra HD to his son ) Nuzamaki90) Now... Please take care of him... I'm counting on you... Nuzamaki90's Child) I will! Nuzamaki90) Good! ( Nuzamaki90's Wife takes two presents and takes their son to the portal, they both enter ) Serenity) Looks like it's time for the kids and me to go... Wolf) Yeah... ( Serenity grabs the remaining presents for them and looks at Wolf ) Serenity) Somethings missing... Wolf) What? Serenity) We might not see each other for a long time, so... Wolf) I know... ( Serenity and Wolf kiss ) Persona) MOMMY! Crystal) LET'S GO! Christian) YEAH! Ray) I AGREE! May) Come on... I like to see Mommy and Daddy kiss... ( Serenity pulls her head away from Wolf's head ) Serenity) Well... Wolf) What now? Serenity) Good luck... I'll wait for you...And make sure you don't get hurt too bad... Wolf) I promise when I'm done, I'll personally see you and I'll not be hurt... Oh... Please give Wolfgang this note... ' '( Wolf hands Serenity the note ) Serenity) I'll make sure he gets it... Wolf) Oh...And make sure Wolfgang and Samantha don't get married without me being there... Serenity) I promise ( The radio turns on ) ALERT! PLEASE EVACUATE THE AREA! ALERT! PLEASE EVACUATE THE AREA! New Reporter) This is not being asked, this is being told... There is some figure destroying the area... Tanks have been called in... If you don't leave, you possible will die! GET OUT! ( The sound from the radio shuts off ) Wolf) GO! Serenity) Okay! ( Serenity has Green, Persona, Crystal, Rey, and Christian enter, but May stops ) May) WHAT ABOUT MY PRESENT! Wolf) Mommy has it... Serenity) Come on, move along... ( May walks into the portal and Serenity looks at Wolf ) Serenity) Good luck... Wolf) See you soon... ( Serenity looks at Wolf for a minute and sees a tear run down Wolf's face ) BOOM! ( An explosion happen from a far distance and an earthquake is felt ) Wolf) SERENITY! LEAVE, NOW! Serenity) Sure... ( Serenity runs into the portal and it closes ) Wolf) Wolfie, here we go... Cyclone Wolfie) Yeah... ( Wolf walks outside ) ''' '''Wolf) SH*T! COOKIE! I FORGOT ABOUT HER! Ziperator) O_O Wolf) Ziperator, go make a portal and take Cookie and her pups with you to Serenity...Of course you'll be gone, but I need you to do this! Ziperator) OKAY! ( Ziperator flies off and does what Wolf says ) Wolf) TIME TO GO! ( Everyone takes off and they head towards the city ) The Black Destruction! Episode 57 Grade of Divided Families! Episode 56? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Wolf Category:Serenity Category:Nintendocan Category:Airzel's Wife Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Redakaibakulover Category:Ziperator Category:Samantha Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Teleterra HD Category:Persona Category:Crystal Category:Christian Category:Ray Category:May Category:Cyclone Wolfie